goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania tickle Azura
This is the sequel to Dylan Kills Ratso Catso and Gets Ungrounded. Gallery: Here are the galleries for Dylan, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania tickle Azura. Azura's reaction to Dylan and the Monsters cleaning her feet New Characters: *Geon (King Of The Monsters) *Woo (King Of The Monsters) *Astro Guy (King Of The Monsters) *Rocky (King Of The Monsters) *Poison Ghost (King Of The Monsters) *Beetle Mania (King Of The Monsters) Cast *Ratso Catso (Mentioned) *Jesus (Mentioned) *Angel (Mentioned) *King Satan (Mentioned) *Eric as Dylan *Joey as Male Japanese Elite Op soldier *Princess as Azura *Godzilla roars (1962-1975) SFX as Geon *King Kong roars (1962) SFX as Woo *Jet Jaguar roars SFX as Astro Guy *King Caesar (1974) roars SFX as Rocky *Hedorah (1971) roars SFX as Poison Ghost *Megalon roars SFX as Beetle Mania Transcript *(October 13th, 2017) *Dylan: Wow, I can't believe I got ungrounded for killing Ratso Catso with a gun yesterday. What should I do today? *(Dylan then saw a Tardis from Doctor Who his dad built) *Dylan: I know, I will use this time machine and teleport to The Lakeside Era so I could meet Azura from Fire Emblem Fates for the first time. *(Dylan then goes into the Tardis and teleports to the Lakeside Era) *(The Lakeside, 7:00 AM) *(We See Dylan stepping out of the Tardis and walking to Azura's Castle only to be encountered by a Freedom League Guard as he blocked Dylan with his arm) *Freedom League Guard: Halt young man! Nobody enters Azura's Castle while their grounded or have no permission. *Dylan: But, I just got ungrounded yesterday for killing Ratso Catso with a gun. *Freedom League Guard: Oh, I see. My mistake, sorry about that. You can go in the Castle now. *(The Freedom League Guard then moved out of Dylan's way) *Dylan: Thank you. *then enters in Azura's Castle. It was very big inside and there was everything that Azura likes such as the drawings of Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator, Overdrive Ostrich, Blast Hornet, Gravity Beetle, Volt Catfish, Neon Tiger, Toxic Seahorse, Tunnel Rhino, Blizzard Buffalo, Crush Crawfish, Web Spider, Split Mushroom, Jet Stingray, Frost Walrus, Storm Owl, Magma Dragoon, Slash Beast, and Cyber Peacock paintings hung on the walls, a Bathroom that contains a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub, and the Lakeside arcade room right next to the big hall. Dylan then discovers the room upstairs. *Dylan: Huh? I wonder what's up stairs? Let me go up there and take a look. I bet there's someone in there that I could meet. *then goes upstairs until he finds a door at the top. Dylan then knocks the door *Dylan: Hmmm, that's odd. I don't think anyone is in there yet. *Azura: Huh? Come in. *Dylan: Ah! She's here! *(Dylan Opens the door to see Azura in her room) *Azura: Dylan! I'm glad you came just in time. *Dylan: Yes, my family gave me permission to enter your castle after I killed Ratso Catso. *Azura: Ratso Catso, who is he? *Dylan: Ratso Catso, well he's a black and white cat that likes anything Pixar, Viacom, Marvel, WB, Cartoon Network, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Lucasfilm, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Nelvana, FremantleMedia, Hasbro, Activision, Mojang and Ubisoft. But good thing I killed him with a gun because now he's in heaven and he was forced to watch six VHS tapes including Barney in Outer Space, Teletubbies: Here Come the Teletubbies, Bob the Builder: Scoop Saves the Day and Other Stories, Kipper: Pig's Present and Other Stories, Thomas the Tank Engine: Chases, Races and Runaways and The Wiggles Movie that I gave him because they're baby show VHS tapes, but he kept complaining, so Jesus and the angels sent him to the underworld where he got turned into a ghost by King Satan. *Azura: So that's what happened to Ratso Catso. Anyways, my feet are very sore and dirty from beating troublemakers up. Can you help me clean my feet? *Dylan: Yes. *Azura: Good, but I don't think working alone to clean my feet is a good idea. Maybe you should find and bring someone with you to help me clean my feet. *Dylan: Okay, I'll be right back. *(Dylan leaves Azura's room and goes out into the forest to find 6 monsters) *(Cut to: Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania sitting on a log in the forest. Dylan then walks in) *Geon: Hi Dylan! Nice to meet you. *Dylan: Thanks Geon, and what's that slimy green guy sitting with you. *Poison Ghost: I am Poison Ghost from King Of The Monsters. *Dylan: Hi Poison Ghost. I'm Dylan McCarthy. *Geon: I'm Geon. *Woo: I'm Woo. *Astro Guy: I'm Astro Guy. *Rocky: I'm Rocky. *Beetle Mania: And I'm Beetle Mania. *Dylan: Can you join in with me to clean Azura's feet? *Geon: Yes! Let's go now. *(Dylan and boys leave the forest goes back to Azura's Castle, and enters Azura's room to see Azura sitting on her bed) *Dylan: I'm back, sorry it took so long. I was just finding some monster friends to help you clean your feet. *Azura: That's okay, I got my nail stuff and the cleaning tools while your away. So let me lie down on my bed so you can clean my feet. *Beetle Mania: You're on Azura! *then lies down on her bed with her legs stretched out and showing her dirty feet and her brittle toenails in front of Dylan, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania *Astro Guy: Whoa Azura! Your feet is such a mess! Boys let's clean up the mess on Azura's feet. *(Dylan and the boys clean her dirty stuff on her feet) *Dylan: Here comes the tickle monster! *Azura: (Laughs in her game voice) *Dylan: Wow Azura! Your feet and toes are so soft and your laughing is cute as well. *Azura: Thanks! *Dylan: Alright boys that's enough, I need to treat her nails and then you boys can tickle her feet again. *The Boys (Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania): Okay, Dylan, it's a deal! *Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania then leave to go find some tickling tools to tickle Azura's feet *Dylan: Azura, let me see how you're toenails look. *(Azura shows her toenails to Dylan. Azura's toenails are broken and the polish is chipped) *Dylan: Whoa Azura! Your toenails are such a big mess. I'll help you clean your toenails up. *Azura: Yes Dylan, that you could do to my toenails by yourself. *Dylan: Okay, first I'm going to use the cotton ball to remove the chipped sky blue polish from your nails. *(Dylan grabs a cotton ball, soaks the cotton ball into the nail polish remover, and removes the chipped sky blue polish from Azura's fingernails and toenails) *Dylan: Next, trimming your fingernails and toenails to get rid of the broken nail tips. *(Dylan gets the nail clippers to trim Azura's fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping SFX is heard) *Dylan: Now to file down your nails. *(Dylan then files down Azura's fingernails and toenails) *Dylan: And finally, painting your fingernails and toenails. Which color suits best for you? *Azura: Um, a light blue always works on my nails. *Dylan: Okay, keep your fingers and toes still so I won't mess up the light blue polish. *to: Geon, Woo, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania in the big hall sorting the tickle tools *Geon: Hey boys, do you smell something? *Beetle Mania: *Sniff* It smells like nail polish. *(Astro Guy walks in holding some gas masks to block the nail color odor) *Astro Guy: Boys, wear these so you won't get distracted by the nail polish odor. *(The King of the Monsters put on some gas masks and looks into the doorknob hole of Azura's room) Trivia Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Short Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Feet cleaning videos